


spoiled brats

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Kindaichi doesn’t know how he got here.





	spoiled brats

Kindaichi doesn’t know how he got here.  
  
Oikawa is as skilled with his fingers in bed as he is on the court.  
  
And god, Iwaizumi.  
  
Iwaizumi is strong and big and hovering above the both of them, kissing Kindaichi relentlessly on the mouth, running his teeth over Kindaichi’s bottom lip, so slick and wet and talented.  
  
Kindaichi moans into his mouth as Oikawa fumbles with Kindaichi’s fly.  
  
“Careful, Iwa-chan,” says Oikawa from near Kindaichi’s crotch. “Don’t make him come just from kissing.”  
  
Iwaizumi breaks off to glance down at Oikawa. “I find that you overestimate my abilities.”  
  
Oikawa chuckles.  
  
He gets Kindaichi’s jeans down.  
  
And Kindaichi would try to watch him, but then Iwaizumi is kissing him again, a rocking fluid motion like how he might move, Kindaichi thinks, if Iwaizumi was fucking him.  
  
God, his dream is for Iwaizumi to fuck him.  
  
But this is pretty damn close.  
  
And Oikawa, beautiful and precise, drags Kindaichi’s jeans off his hipbones.  
  
He peels off Kindaichi’s underwear, and then he has Kindaichi’s cock in his hands.  
  
Kindaichi whimpers.  
  
Iwaizumi speaks against Kindaichi’s lips. “Want me to join him?” he mumbles.  
  
Kindaichi’s not really sure what he says. He wants to say no because he likes this, likes Iwaizumi giving him attention on the mouth while Oikawa might jerk him off, suck him off.  
  
But also.  
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa can suck him off together.  
  
That would be really fucking hot.  
  
And that is what Kindaichi conveys, apparently, because Iwaizumi kisses him on the mouth one last time and says, “Okay,” before making his way down Kindaichi’s body, joining Oikawa at his dick.  
  
Oikawa is already holding onto him, stroking Kindaichi even though his cock is already full and fat in Oikawa’s hands.  
  
“You’re a good size,” Oikawa says conversationally as Kindaichi peers down at them.  
  
Iwaizumi shoves him with his shoulder. “I don’t think he cares about that right now,” he says.  
  
Kindaichi wants to say that he doesn’t care what they talk about so as long as Oikawa keeps touching him like that.  
  
But then Oikawa takes him into his mouth.  
  
And holy fuck he is so _wet_.  
  
And warm, and slobbers all over Kindaichi’s dick with his tongue, he’s so messy with it.  
  
He’s messy with it on purpose, Kindaichi knows, because Oikawa looks up at him through his lashes.  
  
His gaze is dark and beautiful and Kindaichi shivers.  
  
Iwaizumi says, “Shove off,” and nudges Oikawa out of the way.  
  
Then _he_ is licking at Kindaichi’s cock, too.  
  
He is licking up Oikawa’s saliva already trickling down the length, closing his eyes and sucking his lips around the head dutifully.  
  
Iwaizumi is beautiful when he sucks cock.  
  
Kindaichi thought he was just hot, but apparently he can look like this too.  
  
And if that isn’t enough, Oikawa is happy to let Iwaizumi take him at the tip.  
  
Because his tongue trickles down to the base.  
  
And then he is mouthing at Kindaichi’s balls, taking them into his mouth, sucking, tender and noisy.  
  
He is so doing it on purpose.  
  
Kindaichi wants to come, but he wants to keep watching.  
  
And Oikawa comes back up as Iwaizumi leans up to brush his nose in Kindaichi’s hairs, kiss the pad under his stomach, taking care of him so well.  
  
And then they are both sucking on Kindaichi’s cock.  
  
_Together._  
  
Their tongues tangle and they are smearing their saliva all over Kindaichi’s cock like they have done this a thousand times before and Kindaichi is _so fucking close_ the heat is creeping up his neck it’s so fucking hard to bare, and –  
  
They look at him.  
  
Both, at the same time.  
  
And Kindaichi cries out, thrusts blindly into the air and between their hot hot mouths as he comes.  
  
He comes a bit into Oikawa’s hair and against Iwaizumi’s cheek and they both open up their mouths like they have been waiting for it.  
  
Kindaichi catches his breath and it’s the best fucking orgasm he’s had in his life and Iwaizumi and Oikawa are grinning up at him between his thighs.  
  
“You did well,” Oikawa says, in his captain voice.  
  
Iwaizumi snorts.  
  
But Kindaichi beams, and Oikawa leans up to peck the corner of his mouth. “Thank you, Oikawa-san,” he says sincerely.  
  
Oikawa chuckles and kisses him again.  
  
Iwaizumi’s voice says, “Oikawa, stop hogging him.”


End file.
